Johto Elite Four's Morning Surprise
by Ability King KK
Summary: Mornings will never be the same again.


Sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Elite Four Headquarters at the Indigo Plateau, the Champion, Lance, and three members of the Elite Four were eating breakfast. The first member, Koga, was dressed black ninja attire, a red scarf around his neck, and had spiky dark blue hair. The second member, Bruno, was a large muscular man with shaggy black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing only white tattered pants, a black karate belt, and heavy metal bracelets. The last member, Karen, was a woman with hip-length slivery-blue hair that wore a yellow tank-top that showed off her stomach and white pants that ended just below her knees.

"Has anybody seen Will this morning?" asked the Dragon Master as he took a bite of his toast.

"No, but this might be a good thing, seeing as how it is quiet for a change," replied Koga, reading one of his ninja scrolls. He picked up his nearby mug of coffee and took a sip, not taking his eyes of the text in the scroll.

"I do not think he is getting in any trouble, Lance, if that is what you are worried about," said Bruno as he took more bacon from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Please. This is Will we're talking about. That bastard is probably up to something stupid as we speak," said the scowling Karen, stabbing her eggs with her fork. The other three looked at her with a little fear.

"Still hasn't given in to your flirting, has he?" asked Lance, knowing that the Mistress of the Dark had feelings for the Masked Magic Esper.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" demanded Karen. "As big of a pervert as he is, why hasn't he even TRIED anything?"

"If he is a pervert, as you say, why would you be attracted to the idiot?" asked Koga as his eye twitched at Karen's stupidity.

"I don't think it would matter anymore, Karen. He already has a girlfriend," said Bruno.

It was Bruno's turn to get a look, this time being a look of surprise, even from the stoic Koga. Karen's eyes then cast a glare at the Muscle Powerhouse.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded the Dark-type trainer.

"He confided in me that he got a girlfriend about three months ago. As to the girl's identity, I do not know as he did not say," answered the Fighting-type trainer, ignoring the glare from the young woman.

Before Karen could respond back, the purple-haired subject of the conversation walked into the room. Aside from his ever-present mask, Will was wearing nothing more than a white t-shirt and a pair of purple boxer shorts. His fellow league members could only give him questioning looks as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, I can feel my energy returning! I needed it, especially after last night!" grinned Will perversely after he took a sip of the java.

"Will! What the hell are you doing?" screamed a blushing Karen; making Will jump a little in surprise. That masked man turned to see his teammates sitting at the table.

"Whoops. Sorry guys, I didn't see you there!" laughed Will, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment. He felt a shiver of fear go down his spine due to Karen's hardening death glare. "If you must know, I had my girlfriend over last night."

"Doing what? Having sex?" questioned Karen, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No we were up all night playing board games. Of course we had sex! What else would we be doing?"

"I feel sorry for the girl. She probably doesn't know what she's getting into," stated Koga, returning to his scrolls.

"For your information, oh great ninja master, I happen to really like this girl," stated Will. He then gave off one of his perverted grins. "Besides, she's got a NICE set of hips on her!"

The others could only sweatdrop at Will's declaration. Karen was about to explode at Will's perverseness, but was interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"That's nice to hear, Will-honey. Anything else you like about me?" smiled the woman with long, light blue hair that wasn't in its usual ponytail.

At the sight of the woman walking towards Will, Lance started to choke on his food. If there was one thing he did NOT want to see in the morning, it was his younger cousin wearing nothing but a purple t-shirt that stop at about mid-thigh. Bruno started to slap Lance's back to try and get him to stop choking.

"Clair? She's your girlfriend?" screeched Karen with a hurt look on her face.

"Hey babe! Sleep well?" asked the Psychic-type trainer, putting an arm around Clair's waist.

"Well, I'm still drained from last night, but nothing more then a few more hours of sleep can't fix," responded the Blessed Dragon User.

"Okay then. Babe, you just head back up to my room and I'll meet you there when I'm done with my coffee," said Will, giving her a small smack on the ass as she left. He couldn't help the bit of drool that came from his mouth as he watched her sway her hips as she walked away.

"Will…" said the menacing sounding voice.

"Yes, Lan- Uh oh."

Will paled and was filled with fear by the look of death he was receiving from his boss. The killing intent coming from Lance was so intense, that even Koga, who was usually immune to such things, was affected by it. Will could only do one thing that came to mind, run.

"Get back here, you coward!" ordered Lance, running after the masked man.

Bruno stood up and sighed as he followed his friend to make sure he didn't truly kill the Psychic-type trainer. Koga went back to reading his scrolls; wanting to forget everything he had witnessed that morning. He also had a strange feeling that he should kill a certain Flying-type Gym Leader his daughter seemed to be interested in. Lastly, Karen just sat there, the shock of learning that Will was with Clair still having not worn off yet.

The moral of the story, never sleep with or date one of your boss' relatives. If you're like Will, though, just continue to sleep with or date them behind your boss' back.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I got the idea for this before I went to sleep a few nights ago. Just the thought of writing a Neiryushipping one-shot where Lance finds out that his younger cousin is sleeping with one of his 'employees' was to hilarious to pass up. Seriously, would you let your cousin or sister date a pervert?**

**It may seem like there was Karen-bashing, but I honestly have no idea how to write her. I just went with a scenario that might happen with one-sided Karen x Will. On a side note, anyone else see Karen as a hooker, what with the way she dresses in both Gen II and Gen IV?**


End file.
